


Come Out and Play?

by Scarlet_Avenger (Lady_Lightning)



Series: Littleverse [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Caregiver!Foggy, Little!Matt, Littleverse, Neutral!Brent, Neutral!Karen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Scarlet_Avenger
Summary: Matthew is having a hard time with his headspace after everything that's happened. Thankfully Foggy and his friends are there to make it all better.





	Come Out and Play?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in college now so I think I'll actually have waaay more motivation to keep writing now. I plan to get back into my stories now that I have things around to help me focus on my writing again.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Matthew had been having a hard time getting Matty out to play when it was convenient. He wouldn’t let himself drop when he deemed it unsafe, even if Matty put up a good fight and Matty wouldn't come out when Matthew set aside the time when it WAS safe. It was altogether very frustrating.

Foggy was worried because at this point, Matthew hadn’t dropped into headspace in almost two months, and for Matthew, who used to have a routine and the ability to drop and come up on a dime, it was scary to see him struggle to get his little side out. He must be stressed, he was snappish and tired, more emotional than Matthew normally was and it was purely because he couldn’t drop when he wanted to.

Foggy was more than ready to ease Matthew into headspace on his own, it’d piss Matt off, for sure, but in the end, he knew Matthew would know that it was really for the best. He hoped he could do it before Matthew crashed because if he did, Matthew would be even more cranky in his little space. 

Unfortunately for Foggy, Matthew crashed early Tuesday morning when he came in to do some prep work for a case they were working on. One thing led to another and Matthew got frustrated. He threw one hell of a tantrum, Foggy noticed. He waited for Matthew to calm himself before entering Matthew’s office, Karen watching with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hey, Matty,” Foggy said as he approached a glowering Matthew. 

“Foggy,” Matthew said with a tense sigh. Foggy held his breath. Matthew was still in control, but he was slipping fast, he could tell by the way Matthew started to squirm. “I’m Big right now,” 

“Sure you are,” Foggy said as he approached Matthew, more than ready to lift him from his chair. Matthew jerked back, stumbling out of his chair and away from Foggy. Foggy let out a sigh. Matthew was going to be way more difficult than he needed to be. 

“I’m big!” Matt said again, eyes getting more and more glazed over. “I haven’t been able to go down,” He admitted softly.

“Are you sure that you aren’t trying to block Matty out because of how Little he is?” Foggy asked. After everything that happened, after Matthew finally came back to them, Foggy noticed some changes in his little boy. His age range went way further down than he was used to, now being around twelve to fourteen months instead of around three. Matthew didn’t seem to like this change. “I don’t care how little you are, Matt. I care about you getting what you need.”

“I’m not blocking Matty out!” Matt argued. Matty was fighting him tooth and nail, the urge to give Daddy a hug was almost overwhelming. Matt noticed right away that his little side was way younger than he used to be, the trauma from the building and the things with Elektra causing the age range of young Matty dropped because of it. He didn’t like having to be as reliant on Foggy when he was little, he was still getting used to being back in the public as Matthew Murdock again. 

It was scary, he could admit, to have so much change that it affects the one thing he always thought he could be reliant on for being constant. Matty had changed, Matthew had been lost and the Devil’s fire had increased. Nothing was the same anymore and it was scary. 

He hadn’t realized he had started to sob until Foggy had lifted him from the ground, cooing at him as he cried. “Shhuu, Matty. It’s okay, nothing to be afraid of,” Foggy assured. He walked right out of the office, leading himself to the restroom with Matty’s duffle on his shoulder.

Matty was in cozy clothes in no time, but still crying with seemingly no intention of stopping anytime soon. Foggy knew just what to do, grabbing one of Matty’s new bottles, and filled it with chocolate milk, Matty’s favorite these days. Matty was more between headspaces, so when Foggy held the bottle up he turned his head away, not interested in such a thing. 

“Big boy, Daddy!” Matty insisted.

“Matty, we tried your sippy cups before, and you didn’t have a lot of success last time. The bottle is so much easier to drink out of. Why don’t you try it?” Foggy asked gently. 

“No!” Matty denied. Foggy could tell he was getting littler and littler, soon enough he’d be completely dropped. He really should head home to take care of Matty, and when he walked back into the main room of the offices, with one look to Karen, she seemed to agree with his assessment. 

He headed out of the office with a very cranky Matthew, headed straight for his apartment as the boy squirmed grumpily in his hold. The walk to the office wasn’t long, that's probably Foggy’s favorite part about having their own practice, he had gotten an apartment closer to it when he moved.

He let out a long sigh once he closed the door to his apartment, finally letting the wiggling boy off his hip, but locking the door so Matty didn’t try to leave. In between headspaces, he was unable to undo locks but still threw a hell of a tantrum with the rage that came from being unable to leave the apartment without Foggy.

Thankfully Matty didn’t seem interested in the door, but walked grumpily away from Foggy, headed straight for the fire escape. “Matty, NO!” Foggy said as he went after the Little as he tried to open the window. Matty managed to get away before Foggy could grab him, moving faster than Foggy because of his senses, but still considerably slower because he was between headspaces.

“‘Ork, Daddy!” Matty stopped his foot, his stubbornness from his Big headspace still keeping him from dropping. Foggy sighed. How was he going to go about this? Matty kept stopping his foot, a pout on his face and Foggy couldn’t help but crack a smile. Matty was adorable anytime, not just when he was little.

“How about we work on getting you set up for some playtime?” Foggy tried, moving to get out Little Matty’s favorite toys, including a red fluffy bear, his new translucent red paci and his fluffy red blanket.

“No, da’ie. ‘Ork!” Matty was slipping lower and lower, Foggy could tell. He continued to set up the play area, even got out some fresh chocolate milk for Matty, setting it on the blanket with the toys, trying to get the boy to walk over to the playmat himself. 

When it became evident to Foggy that Matty wasn’t going there on his own, he picked the boy up and put him inside the mesh gate, setting him in front of his toys. Matty didn’t like that one bit, throwing things in frustration. “Matty! We do not throw things!” Foggy scolded, catching the boy’s attention with his harsh tone.

Matty was crying pretty hard, his frustration and fear taking over, he wailed for a while before his cried turned desperate and Foggy finally picked him up. “Shhh, Matty it’s okay,” Foggy assured. He was positive the boy was down now. “Daddy’s here,”

“Da’ie,” Matty said through broken breaths. He snuggled closer as his breathing slowed. Foggy grabbed his bottle of milk and helped the boy to sleep, hoping that when the boy woke that he’d be in a much better mood.

\---

Matty woke up over an hour later, laying on his back in the playpen. He sat up, nose scrunching as tears filled his eyes. He hated waking up alone! It was scary! Before he could let out his first sob, a pacifier was pushed in his mouth and Foggy was standing in front of him. Matty lifted his arms, more than ready for a hug.

Foggy complied, lifting him up and wrapping his warm arms around Matt’s small body. Matt was shaking, though he honestly didn’t know why. Once he calmed down, he dozed against Foggy until he felt himself being put down. He cracked an eye open, face in a pout that only worsened when he realized where they were.

Matty was a very unhappy little boy, Foggy could see it in his face. He knew better than to squirm and let Foggy change him but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. Foggy lifted him from the table and placed him on the ground, watching as the little crawled away grumpily. He sighed, as much as Matty was down, he was a very grumpy boy right now. Where had his happy little boy gone?

Another hour went by and Foggy grimaced as he approached Matty on the floor. He wasn’t going to like being taken away from his toys so he could eat lunch, that was for sure. Without asking, he lifted Matty up, walked into the kitchen and went about setting Matty up in the high chair. 

To his surprise, Matty didn’t seem mad about lunch, more mad that he couldn’t sit with Foggy while he ate. “Up!” He demanded, grabby hands reaching out for Foggy. “Up?” Foggy let out a small sigh.

“No, Matty. You have to sit there and eat.” Foggy told him gently.

“Up?” Matty said again, sniffling, hands reaching for Foggy desperately. 

“No, buddy.” Foggy repeated, sitting down in his chair across Matt, scooping up some of the cooled noodles and holding them out for Matt to eat. “Up! Up, da’ie!” Matty insisted, tears sliding down his little cheeks.

“How about we try some macaroni,” Foggy said as he guided the spoon into Matty’s unresisting mouth. The boy’s eyebrows went together in a pout as he ate, opening his mouth to say something when he was done only for Foggy to put more food into his mouth.

Eventually, Matt got over wanting to sit with Foggy and just enjoyed his macaroni, whining to be let out when Foggy moved to clean everything up and wipe his face clean. Matty was back in his playpen not long later, whining his head off until Foggy came over to him. 

He instantly lifted his arms, reaching his hands out for Foggy, who scooped him up easily. “What’s got you all fussy, buddy?” Matty didn’t answer, just stuffed his face into Foggy’s neck, hoping to be left alone. Foggy instantly tried to feel at his forehead, making sure he wasn’t running a fever, unfortunately, Matty didn’t seem to like the intrusion and turned away. 

Foggy got to him eventually but when he confirmed that Matty was fine he was still lost trying to figure out what had Matty fussy. The boy could be clingy but not normally when he was in a bad mood and there was no way that the boy’s sour mood had gotten any better, had it?

When he looked to Matty, the boy laid there, face one of content and calmness. Foggy shrugged it off, maybe he just wanted a hug. Matty had always loved hugs so it really wasn’t that strange. Foggy sat back on the couch with his briefcase of work set off to the side and turning on cartoons for Matty as he went back to work. 

Karen and Brent were supposed to be coming for dinner tonight with Foggy and Matthew. Foggy hadn’t planned to have Matty tonight but would work around it so he could enjoy his dinner with his friends.

When Karen and Brent finally showed up, Matty’s mood got even better, more than happy to soak up all their attention as Foggy smiled at him, rolling around on the playmat as Karen tickled his sides. 

“D-da’ie!” Matty gasped out in between laughs. “‘Elp!” He raised his arms for Foggy, risking the tickling to his sides. Foggy, of course, scooped him up, holding him close as Matty calmed against him, slowly starting to doze because of his full stomach and Foggy’s warmth. Matty fell asleep happily, tired from the day’s events, entering dreamland as he slipped further into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
